Decisions, Decisions
by Sebastian0001
Summary: When Iris asks Phoenix out after her trial, he must carefully consider all of his options - and his true feelings for a certain loveable assistant. Dedicated to Boo2020.
1. Now or Never

**Hey Guys! Thank you much for reading! I'm quite fond of Phaya, and there are some GREAT writers that are fellow fans, which brings us to the donee:** **Boo2020 is awesome. Pretty much enough said. Seeing as I'm a big fan of B2020's work, I wanted to dedicate this multi-chapter narumayo fic as thanks for all of the support on my own writing, and all incredible fics posted! Thank you!**

* * *

He waited. And waited, and waited, and waited some more. It's not like he could do much else, anyways.

"Are you okay, Nick?" Maya comforted, reaching over to gently pat his back. "You're looking a little pale." Despite her cordial grin, she appeared to be genuinely concerned, an expression which was rare for the normally cheery spirit medium. Phoenix attempted to give her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," was his vague response. "I just don't know what I'm gonna say yet."

"Wright, please. That much should be obvious." Miles Edgeworth crossed the detention center lobby smoothly, tapping a finger on his folded arm as he faced his seated friend, before summarizing, "Sister Iris has expressed her love for you, as well as her interest to be in a romantic relationship. Either you graciously accept or politely decline. That is all."

Phoenix wished it were that simple. _However…_ He glanced over at Maya, who had taken to staring at the floor. _There were other complications._

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, the room's fourth occupant jolted to her feet. "Mister Nick!" Pearl screeched, tears in her eyes, "How can you do this to us!? You can't just abandon your special someone Mystic Maya, it's ridiculous!"

A horrified Maya rose, scolding, "Pearly! Control yourself!" Frantically apologetic, she turned to Nick. "I'm so sorry, please ignore her, she's just a kid…"

"Perhaps I should take the young Miss Fey for a stroll?" Edgeworth suggested. Maya nodded gratefully, to which the cravat-wearing prosecutor took a knee, facing the bawling girl head-on. "Come," he soothed, "I'll buy you some ice cream."

"…Really?" Pearl sniffled, wiping her eyes. After receiving a nod of approval from Maya, the mini medium took Edgeworth's hand and was escorted from the lobby.

With a lengthy sigh, Maya took a seat once more. Now, she was alone with Phoenix. Heavy silence followed suit. The weighted moment stretched on, until she found herself calling out to him:

"Nick?"

He faced her, and she tried her best to smile.

"I just wanted to say… Don't mind about Pearly's chiding. I know she was attached to the idea of us being, well, you know, but she'll get over it. I mean, Iris is a nice girl, and she's lucky to have you."

 _She doesn't have me yet,_ he wanted to say, but he held his tongue. "Thanks," he offered instead, "I wasn't sweating it."

"I probably shouldn't have brought her here. Come to think of it, I probably shouldn't be here!"

Phoenix vigorously shook his head. "No, I want you to be here, Maya. You're my best friend, and I want you to approve of my decision."

Her eyes widened. "Decision!? You mean, you've considered saying no?" Hesitantly, he nodded, to which she pressed, "Why?"

"Because," he blushed, "There might be… someone else."

Maya stared at him blankly for only a second before demanding, "Who!?"

Phoenix looked away, unable to meet her intense gaze, but grinning at her enthusiasm. "That's still a secret, for now." He rubbed the back of his neck, adding, "Besides, I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"Aw, c'mon, who wouldn't like you?" Maya slugged his arm playfully. "The spikes, the attitude, what's not to love?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Get serious, Maya."

"I _am_ serious," she pleaded. The sudden sincerity in her tone caught him off-guard, and their eyes met once more. Nervously gazing into him, Maya breathed, "Nick, you're honestly a great guy. You're super sweet, good-looking, and the best lawyer in town. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

The room temperature seemed to drop, as Phoenix leaned in closer, his face deadpan, eyes searching. "Even you, Maya?"

She nodded gently. "Especially me. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Nick, I-" She faltered. "I lo-"

"Mr. Phoenix Wright!" the bailiff interjected, barging into the lobby. "Sister Iris is ready for you."

"Great, thanks," he acknowledged, standing up to follow him into the detention center. Pausing, he turned back to his companion. "We'll finish this later, okay, Maya?"

"A-Alright," she managed.

"Oh, and thanks for the pep talk," Phoenix added, "I feel much more confident now."

Maya smiled shakily. "Great. Well, good luck in there!"

The bailiff lead him off through the door, leaving Maya alone. The young woman buried her head in her hands, finally letting all the pent-up tears fall and sobbing to herself. One chance. She'd had one chance to confess her feelings to Nick, to try to stop him from saying yes, but she'd blown it. It was all over, now.

Maya Fey had never felt so useless in her entire life.

* * *

 **So, in case you didn't notice, this chapter is short. Like, only about 700 words. This'll more or less be what the chapters are like for this fic; I hope that isn't too unsatisfying! Anyway, I'll try my best to post one short chapter every weekend from now on. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sweet or Sour

**Hey guys! This is the first of two chapters I'm going to post over the next few days; the second will come on Sunday. I decided not to make this the only chapter I post this weekend, because, well, SURPRISE! Fredgeworth shows up (Franziska x Edgeworth)! Now, this is still going to be a primarily Phaya fic, so because this chapter focuses on the secondary ship, I'll follow it up with another chapter in two days. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I've been waiting for you, Miles Edgeworth."

Franziska von Karma rose from her bench with a smirk as he turned the corner. The pair of prosecutors had been unofficially dating since the conclusion of the Engarde trial, and he had promised to take her out after escorting Wright to his detention center meeting. Franziska twirled her whip in anticipation as he approached her. She did not, however, anticipate being charged by the young Pearl Fey.

"You! Frilly Whip Lady!" The prosecuting prodigy's grin vanished, as she suddenly received a sharp kick to the shin. Swearing in German, the woman fell backward onto the wooden bench with a resounding thud.

Edgeworth hustled over, looking down upon his collapsed lover and frowning disapprovingly at the younger girl. "That wasn't very nice, Pearl," he chided. "We should avoid greeting people with violence."

"Tell that to the lady with the whip!" the medium declared, rolling up a sleeve.

Grinning, he conceded, "You have a point," offering a hand to help Von Karma to her feet.

"Ugh…fool…" she grunted, before shooting Pearl a questioning glance. "What is this child doing here!?"

"I offered to take her out for ice cream," Edgeworth coolly explained. "Would you care to join us?"

"I don't know," Franziska pouted, "Usually, when people refer to 'a date', they don't mean accompanying a little girl to get a treat!"

Miles sighed, approaching her with steady steps until he could put his hands on her hips and whisper, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to make it up to you later."

She shoved him away, blushing. "I suppose I'll forgive you this time, Miles Edgeworth, but it'd better not happen again! Now…" The woman halted. As she turned to face Pearl, she was met with a pair of bulging eyes and a gawking expression.

Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Fey? Is something wrong?"

"Mister Edgeworth!" she beamed, clutching her cheeks, "You never told me that she was your… _special someone_!"

"S-Sp-Special Someone!?" the female prosecutor echoed, now visibly flustered, "N-no, it's nothing like that…"

"Isn't it, though?" Edgeworth questioned smoothly, wrapping his arms around her middle. "I suppose I don't know about you, but you're certainly a very 'special someone' to me, Franziska von Karma."

"Fool!" she stuttered, "We're in public!"

"So?" he slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer. "We're alone Franziska." He grinned, "Except for Pearl, but she won't tell anyone." Shooting the young Fey a wink, he kissed his lover on the cheek. Eventually giving in, she turned and kissed him back, their lips colliding as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, wow!" Pearl squealed, "This is just like a beautiful fairy tale! If only Mystic Maya and Mister Nick could be like this…"

Gently pulling away, Edgeworth addressed Pearl, "Ah, yes, I meant to talk to you about that." Sinking to her eye level once more, the prosecutor explained, "Pearl. I know that you'd like to believe that Wright and Maya are lovers, but I'm just not sure that's the case."

Pearl found herself misty-eyed one more, whimpering, "But… But…"

"What do you mean, you're not sure that's the case!?" Franziska cut in, her tone demanding, "Of course the fool Phoenix Wright and his assistant Maya Fey are an item; it's completely obvious!"

Shocked, Miles rose to his feet. "Franziska, what do you mean?"

Pearl gazed up hopefully at the other woman. "You mean… You think they really will end up together?"

"Eventually, perhaps, if one of them could grow some guts." the woman smirked. Upon receiving a strange and startled look from her lover, she exasperatedly explained, "I simply meant to suggest that there's a substantial amount of evidence that Wright loves Fey, and vice versa!"

"Oh…Miss Prosecutor…" Pearl sighed sadly, her hair drooping as she looked downwards. "I'm afraid I've been terribly mean to you. I thought you wanted to hurt Mystic Maya, but you really want her to be with Mister Nick!"

Franziska considered this. "Well, it never was my intention to personally hurt Maya Fey, that much is true."

Bowing slightly, the medium sulked, "I'm sorry! Could you forgive me?"

"So long as you never kick me again, yes, I forgive you," Franziska countered with a grin.

Smiling, Pearl turned back to the other prosecutor. "Mister Edgeworth, surely, if your special someone thinks that Mystic Maya and Mister Nick should be together, you must agree?"

Trapped, the man glanced from Pearl, to Franziska, back to Pearl, before concluding, "We'll discuss this over ice cream."

* * *

 **To be continued next Sunday...**


	3. Brown or Grey

**And here we are at chapter 3! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, followed or favorited so far! I really appreciate it. Now, back to Nick's POV:**

* * *

Phoenix found himself shivering as he entered the Detention Center. He didn't remember it being that cold; then again, he rarely ever went there alone. There was always Maya by his side, warming the place with her constant positivity and radiant smile. Even in the dark times when she couldn't be with him, little Pearl helped to fill that gap. Pearl, whose angelic sweetness could cheer up even the most desperate of defendants. Pearl, who'd always been like a daughter to him. Pearl, who he'd sent running away in tears just moments before. Phoenix felt utterly miserable.

"Um, hello?" That sweet voice called him out of his thoughts. He raised his head, and sure enough, there she was on the other side of the glass.

Her violet robes hung loosely on her body, her luscious raven locks tied up in the usual fashion. The dim lighting of detention made her pale skin glow. She gave a charming smile, and all at once his mind called out her name.

 _Maya._

Wait, no, this wasn't her, he blatantly amended, cursing his own idiocy. Even though there were several similarities in the cousin's appearances, there were too many obvious differences for any sane person to confuse the two.

For one thing, Iris was much slimmer, not that Maya was fat, but rather the nun's frame was thinner than the average person's. Her height and lightness gave her a graceful air, for she had the build of a ballerina. Her cheeks naturally flushed a rosy pink, and Phoenix had no doubt that she was beautiful.

"Iris," he greeted kindly, "Sorry, I was lost in thought. You look well."

"Thank you, Feenie," she cooed, "It's great to see you again. I've missed you."

 _Beautiful_ _ **and**_ _sweet_ , Phoenix corrected. In the few times they'd met together since her trial, he'd taught himself to stop flinching whenever she called him by that name. While it's true, he had had some terrible nightmares associated with his "Feenie" self, there were also pleasant ones, which he could now remember as times with Iris, not her she-devil sister.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the former temple nun leaned in closer, eyes prying. "Have you… considered my offer, since last time?"

"I have," he nodded, glancing up to meet her gaze. She stared at him so lovingly, but it made him falter.

There was something in her eyes. There was something about that murky, dark mud-colored gaze that made him uneasy. He longed for eyes that were clear, a greyish-blue, eyes he had seen before… Maya's. Maya had such a sincere gaze, he just now realized.

Phoenix also realized that earlier, during their chat, she had been giving him the exact same look that Iris was giving him now.

* * *

"Now, a foolishly foolish fool in love will always choose the most foolishly foolish course of action when confronting their emotions," Franziska preached in between bites of strawberry ice cream, "And that, of course, is denial." She hummed through another mouthful, before pointing her spoon at Pearl. "Take notes, this is important."

The young medium nodded earnestly, stopping her red-crayon drawing of Phoenix and Maya to pull out a blank napkin to write on. Edgeworth simply raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind my asking, love, when exactly did you become a romance expert?"

She scowled fiercely. "For your information, Miles Edgeworth, a Von Karma is perfectly educated in various fields, and love advice just so happens to be one of them!"

"Yeah, Mister Edgeworth!" Pearl chimed in, wiping crusty remnants of Cookies-and-Cream from her cheeks, "You shouldn't question your special someone like that!"

The prosecutor simply shook his head, eyeing Franziska suspiciously once more. "So this is a _Von Karma_ trait, then? Are you meaning to tell me that the great Manfred von Karma taught you how to love?"

Tugging at her sleeve, she countered, "I never said he _taught_ me how to love." Timidly, her eyes met his. "You did that, fool."

With a warm smile, he leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by Franziska's finger. "We're in public," she reminded scoldingly.

"Then stop tempting me," he grumbled back with a grin. Pearl giggled merrily, causing Franziska to aggressively clear her throat and continue.

"Now, as I was saying, the fool will always make excuses about why a theoretical relationship would be implausible in a pitiful, foolish attempt to spare his feelings. For example," she dramatically began, "when I realized that I was in love with Miles Edgeworth, I told myself that he would always be just a brother to me, nothing more. I urged myself to believe that so hard that I even took to calling him 'Little Brother'! Currently, I suspect that Phoenix Wright is doing something similar."

Franziska gestured to her lover with an outstretched hand. "Miles Edgeworth. What did you tell yourself when you first fell in love with me?"

"Well," he sighed, tapping a finger on his arm, "I told myself that you were too young for me, and therefore wouldn't be interested in having that type of relationship."

"Exactly!" the prosecuting prodigy proclaimed with a triumphant finger wag. "And I would bet my current win record that the foolish fool Phoenix Wright is thinking the exact same thing right now."

* * *

 _No. I couldn't do this with Maya,_ the foolish fool Phoenix Wright thought at that moment. _She's too young, and wouldn't be interested in dating someone older like me. Iris, on the other hand…_

He broke his gaze, sitting back in his chair for a second. Carefully, Iris reclined as well, still eagerly waiting for Phoenix to speak.

Iris was so much more experienced than Maya, experience she'd got with Phoenix himself. Not to mention, she was several years older, beautiful AND sweet…

 _But those that look! Couldn't it mean that Maya, she really..._ _No. It's over, now. I don't have a chance, not with her._ _ **This**_ _is my best option._

Phoenix shot up, slamming his palms on the table in a Hold It! fashion, causing the young woman before him to look up optimistically.

"Iris," he declared, his tone serious, "I've made my decision."

* * *

 **To be continued next Sunday...**


	4. In or Out

**Hi guys! Sorry for posting later in the day; I was trying to write shorter chapters for this fic, but I accidentally wrote a longer one, so I decided to cut it in half and rearrange some of it. As a result, this story is now planned to have six chapters instead of five, which I guess means that this is the climax! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Feenie…" Iris played with her hair nervously. "You've made your decision? What did you have to decide?"

Flinching, he equivocated, "I just needed to find the best way to phrase this, that is, how I feel about you." _Alright, Wright, let's start out with the truth:_ "Ever since Dollie's – uh, your sister's trial, I've refused to fully believe that you were the evil wench the Chief told me you were. I knew from all our time together that you were an honest, gentle young woman, and I never stopped trusting that. I still trust that, just like I trust you."

The former temple nun blushed. "Thank you. All this time, I figured that you'd hate me for what my sister did to you."

Phoenix shook his head. "Of course not! That was her, not you! You've been nothing but kind to me, and to Maya." _Shoot, Maya, I was trying to forget about her!_

Iris nodded, "Yes, well, I wanted to repay Mystic Maya for all that my sister did to her family. Plus, I know how important she is to you. I mean, after all, she's been at your side for longer than I was. She's always been there for you, and… Feenie, are you okay?"

To be honest, Feenie was not okay: his face was earnestly trying to decide which color of the rainbow to turn. Thinking about his assistant again made him feel indecisive, embarrassed, and frankly miserable, considering that he was about to choose Iris over her.

Letting out a sigh, he pleaded "The truth is, Iris…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Iris, I'm in love."

* * *

So, you said that there's a circumstantial amount of evidence that Wright loves Maya?" Edgeworth spread his hands in offering gesture, "I'm all ears."

"I'm surprised you can't figure it out yourself, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska smirked. "It's so painfully obvious." Pearl gave her a supportive nod, to which the prodigy prosecutor asked, "I suppose you'd like to assist me in proving this case, Ms. Fey?"

The young girl bit her thumb. "Assist? Um, should I channel Mystic Mia?"

"I think we're fine, Pearl," Edgeworth smiled, gently patting her head. "Just chime in for the parts of the story you know."

"Oh, okay!" she grinned, bouncing in her seat, "I can do that!"

"Let's begin:" Franziska tugged on her whip, her testimony commencing: "Approximately three years ago, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey met over the dead corpse of the defense attorney Mia Fey."

"How romantic," Edgeworth drawled, "Surely, it must've been love at first sight."

Franziska shot him a frigid assassin of a glare, before continuing, "Throughout the trials for Mia Fey's murder, the two clearly became quite fond of each other. This can be seen in how Wright continued to help Fey even after she refused his defense request, and how Fey stayed by Wright's side when he was later accused of the same crime."

"Interesting," the other prosecutor tapped a finger on his arm, "I wasn't aware you knew all the details of that case."

"Of course I do!" she declared, extending an arm, "That was the case where my precious Little Brother lost his perfect trial record! Naturally, I found out everything there is to know about it."

Pearl chimed, "Oh, and I know what happened next!" The prosecutors turned to the child, who elaborated, "Mystic Maya got really, really happy because Mister Nick was going to take over Mystic Mia's lawyer company, so she came back home to pack her bags, then went to live with him!"

" _Live?_ " Franziska echoed, "Were Wright and Fey _living_ together?"

"Of course not," Edgeworth explained, "They simply shared the apartment space above the Law Offices, it wasn't like they had a house together!"

The woman folded her arms, "And you aren't at all suspicious about what could've been happening between them in said shared apartment space?"

"Franziska, Maya Fey was seventeen at the time!"

"Still," she shrugged it off, "The fact remains that the pair wanted to live in close proximity to each other."

Meanwhile, alone in the detention center lobby, Maya thought to herself: _I fell in love with him so abruptly, I don't even know what caused it. Probably how he stuck around for me when no one else did. Maybe it was how he got himself accused of murder but didn't regret it because it meant I was free. Phoenix Wright is my knight in shining armor. I knew it from the start. That's why I wanted to stay with him, so much that I'd leave behind the only home I'd ever known._

Edgeworth frowned, "But she left eventually, didn't she?"

"And remember what happened then?" Franziska countered, "You told me so, at least. The miserable slump that Wright slipped into…"

Phoenix's gaze wavered, his mind wandering elsewhere. _I can't even bear to think of the first time I was without Maya. Everything was so dark; I don't know how I failed to notice how much she was doing for me. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to eat. I wouldn't have been able to afford food, anyways, since I was turning down all cases. Then, Ema came along…_

"Ema Skye, who looked exactly like Maya," Edgeworth concluded grimly. "She was the one who convinced Wright to start taking cases again. Clearly, she was helping to fill the gap that Maya left in him when she departed."

"Now you see it," Franziska grinned.

Suddenly, Pearl budded in, "The same thing happened with Mystic Maya! For a whole month after she returned home, she was so sad, and when I asked her what was wrong, she said that she missed Mister Nick. The only way we could convince her to perform her first professional spirit channeling was to promise she could see him first!"

Nodding, Franziska added, "And thus the foolish fools reunited June of 2017, which resulted in a foolishly foolish murder incident conspired by two foolishly foolish who foolishly-"

"In other words, you lost your winning streak," Edgeworth smirked, "and after that incident, the pair got back together."

"To be honest, I thought they were already a couple at the time," Franziska confessed. "I mean, Phoenix Wright literally broke down a door for her!"

Pearl rejoiced, "That's because Mister Nick is her hero, just as a girl's special someone should be!"

"Speaking of, how exactly did you come to believe that Wright was Maya's 'special someone', Ms. Fey?" Edgeworth questioned curiously.

"Oh! Um…" Pearl looked around nervously. "Can you both keep a secret?"

Slightly alarmed, the pair of prosecutors exchanged a glance. Franziska nodded, "Of course. What is it?"

The young medium blushed. "I, uh, I might've read Mystic Maya's diary. And, well, she might've said that she likes Mister Nick?"

"WHAT!?" Miles Edgeworth exclaimed.

"HA!" Franziska beamed, bowing into a customary courtroom curtsey, "And there you have it, Miles Edgeworth! Decisive evidence that Fey and Wright are a thing!"

"HOLD IT!" the demon prosecutor glowered, "Just because Maya had an infatuation with Wright at one time by no means proves that she is still romantically interested in him, nor that Wright returned her feelings at any point!"

Pearl whimpered quietly, both hair and eyes tilting downwards. Edgeworth's expression faltered, morphing into one of concern; he hadn't considered how disheartening his words might've been to the poor girl.

Franziska retaliated almost instantly: "OBJECTION!" Pearl's head jolted up, as the prosecuting prodigy decreed, "I'm not finished, Miles Edgeworth! I will, without a doubt, prove that Wright is in love with Maya Fey with the upcoming evidence!" She winked at the tiny medium. "Fear not, Pearl Fey, this is far from over!"

* * *

You're in love?" Iris's eyes lit up, sparkling at him as she smiled angelically. "Oh, Feenie, I don't know what to say!"

"Neither do I," Phoenix admitted bleakly. He tried to hide his genuine uncertainty, but found himself unable to perform his usual specialty of convincingly bluffing in the current situation.

Iris looked at him with concern. "Something _is_ wrong, isn't it?" Silence. She pleaded, "Please, just tell me. I'll accept anything you have to say."

"I know," Phoenix muffled, his head buried in his hands, "I just don't know if I can accept what I'm about to say."

* * *

 **To be continued next Sunday...**


	5. You or Me

**It's the second-to-last chapter! Thanks so much to all of my readers, and I'm sorry to have kept you in suspense for so long! I don't enjoy having Phoenix mess up any more than you do, I swear! Also, quick extra thanks to my reviewers, Inevitable Farewell and JP: you guys are AMAZING! I appreciate you so so much! :)**

* * *

Phoenix Wright always made his worst mistakes when Maya wasn't with him. That was a constant fact, and one that he was well aware of. Looking through the shimmering glass at Iris, her eyes a mix of hope and concern, he knew that Maya couldn't be with him now, and therefore he could easily be making the single worst mistake in his life.

No pressure.

In the split second he had before he needed to speak, to say something, anything that would break the deafening noiselessness, he needed to think this through one more time.

 _It would be nice if the Chief could help me out with this one, but I don't think that's in the cards. Consider your options carefully one more time, Wright. You got this. Just don't screw it all up…_

* * *

"Name three times when the fool Phoenix Wright acted irrationally."

Still seated at the ice cream parlor, Pearl and Edgeworth both appeared puzzled by Franziska's sudden proposition.

"Only three times?" Edgeworth pondered with a smirk.

"What does ear-rash-on-oily mean?" questioned Pearl curiously.

After a moment of consideration, the male prosecutor explained, "It's when someone does something crazy, often due to muddled judgment."

"It's a common trait of a man in love," Franziska added.

"Oh!" Pearl exclaimed, "Then, when Mister Nick beat down a door to save Mystic Maya, was that ear-rash-on-oil?"

"That it was," Franziska grinned, shooting Edgeworth a triumphant glare, "And he did that not once, but twice, I believe?"

"By itself, that proves nothing," he intervened, "Wright would do the same for anyone in danger; it's part of his moral code."

"But isn't it also part of his moral code to uphold justice?" Franziska returned, "Yet he broke that rule for Maya Fey! He attempted to pin a murder on a woman he knew was innocent in order to save the girl, even though she told him not to!"

Sighing, he conceded, "You have a point. The Engarde trial did reveal that Maya means more to Wright than the average person." With a finger wag, he added, "However, I don't believe he would fully indict Andrews of the crime, even for Maya. He was about to make that decision when you barged into the courtroom, remember?"

"Ah yes," Franziska scowled, "When I got reduced to playing evidence girl because of that damn assassin and the annoyingly valorous prosecutor who physically dragged me to the hospital!"

Pearl's eyes widened. "Dragged?" She bit her thumb. "That sounds very…. Ear-rash-on-oil."

"A common trait of a man in love," he echoed, all but whispering, before he continued, "Regardless, my point stands: you have yet to prove Wright's emotions!"

Suddenly Pearl chimed in. "I know! I have some proof!" Both attorneys stared at the girl, intrigued, which was a bit overwhelming for poor Pearly, considering the prosecutors' go-to expressions were death glares, but nonetheless the small girl swallowed her fears. "Um, what about the time that Mister Nick ran across a burning bridge?"

"That's right!" Franziska gasped, "The fool did do that for Maya Fey, didn't he?"

"Excellent point, Pearl," Edgeworth grinned. "Tell me, have you ever considered becoming a prosecutor when you grow up?"

"I don't think my mother would be very happy if I did," Pearl quietly sulked.

"Foolish fool! Stop dodging the question!" Franziska beamed. "Do you deny that Phoenix Wright risked his life, sprinting across a bridge on fire in hopes of rescuing Maya Fey?"

"I do not," Edgeworth confessed. "That was an utterly idiotic move on Wright's part, and it caused me a great deal of trouble, I recall, but it was undoubtedly because he wanted to save Maya."

"I rest my case," she declared with a curtsey. "Are you convinced now, Miles Edgeworth?"

The prosecutor made a face, before voicing,"At this point, it's safe to say that he harbors some… strong feelings for Ms. Fey, who in turn is romantically attracted to him…"

"…And?" Franziska urged, eager to hear the words 'you were right'.

"And, we'll see how he deals with the situation with Sister Iris. Even if he has feelings for Maya, I suspect he'll hesitate to accept his emotions. Instead, he'll try to convince himself that he likes Iris as not to hurt her feelings."

Franziska furrowed her brow, muttering. "That's true. I had nearly forgotten that Phoenix Wright is a foolishly foolish fool."

"But he's not an idiot." When Franziska gave him a doubtful look, he admitted, "True, Wright can be incompetent at times, and he's dense as a brick, but he's no idiot." Edgeworth faced an insecure Pearl with a nod, offering, "He'll make the right choice, I'm sure." The small girl did not look so confident, biting at her thumb with an anxious mind.

Franziska smoothly slid off her chair, then took up Pearly's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't fret, Pearl Fey. I am certain that the moment we return, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey will be together as a couple and be snogging each other's brains out like the foolish fools have always wanted to do."

The girl smiled shyly, squeaking, "Really?"

Edgeworth took her other hand. "Really. Now come, let's head back to the Detention Center." The trio exited the establishment together, after which young Pearl got excited and raced ahead, making sure to remain in the prosecutor's sight. With a bit of hesitance, Franziska let Edgeworth take her hand and guide her down the sidewalk towards the detention center. He gave her an admiring glance, muttering "You truly are amazing with children."

"Don't give me that look, Miles Edgeworth," she protested, turning away to hide her blush and quiet grin.

* * *

 **To be concluded next Sunday!**


	6. Forever and Ever

**Let's finish this up! Ugh, I'm gonna miss working on this fic. It was short, but definitely a lot of fun to write! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"I'm in love with Maya."

The words floated out of his mouth so naturally, Phoenix Wright was sure that they were true. That doesn't mean he felt confident saying them, especially when Iris's face plummeted. He apologetically stammered, "I'm in love with Maya Fey and I don't think I can change that."

"I… see." Iris smiled sadly. She had every right to be angry, or hideously upset, but instead she stated, "I suppose I should've seen this coming."

Guiltily, he started, "Honestly, Iris you're a great person-"

"I understand, Feenie. It's for the best." Despite his rejection, Iris still maintained an angelic smile, asking, "Do you know if she likes you?"

"No," he admitted sheepishly. It made him feel stupid, confessing that he was leaving Iris to chase after a possibly unrequited love.

The temple nun just shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm certain that she does." With a nod, she finished, "I wish you both the best."

Phoenix couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. He felt like it might've been easier if Iris had been outraged, instead of taking it so calmly. It was utterly heart-wrenching. "I'm so sorry, Iris. This must really sting."

"It does. A lot, actually. But… I've been taught to gracefully accept that some things are just not meant to be."

He tried to interject that saying that wasn't helping his crushing sense of wrongfulness, but she stopped him with an outstretched hand. "I'll get over it, Feenie, don't concern yourself with me. You should be focused on dealing with Mystic Maya! She's waiting in the lobby, is she not?"

This time, his face fell. "Oh shoot, right! I'd forgotten about that."

Iris giggled at his sudden faltering. "You should go to her, and tell her how you feel. That's the best advice I can give."

Phoenix smiled. "Thank you, Iris, for being so accepting."

"Thank you for considering my proposal at all," she offered, waving as he rose from his chair to leave. "And Feenie?" Halting, Phoenix turned back slowly to face the tranquil prisoner. "Next time you come to visit me, bring Mystic Maya, too. Oh, and little Pearl! Maybe she'll stop hating me, when you and Mystic Maya are together."

The defense attorney nodded. "I hope so. Goodbye, Iris."

"Farewell, Phoenix Wright."

They left each other without another word. Phoenix was relieved at how well it had seemingly gone, but was still worried, knowing that most of his troubles lied ahead.  
Upon entering the detention center lobby, Maya was still sitting there, waiting, her head in her lap. Phoenix tried to stay calm, keeping the most neutral tone as he could while beginning: "Hey."

His assistant stood up to greet him. "Oh, Nick! How did it go?"

She met him with the same enthusiastic smile as always, but something was different. Upon meeting her eyes, he noticed they were red and hazy. It didn't take much to notice how strained her excited expression was.

Concerned, Phoenix asked, "Maya… were you crying?"

That was all it took. She broke down. "I… I'm so sorry, Nick. I couldn't help it." A fresh wave of tears ran down her cheeks. "What I was trying to tell you earlier is that I love you!"

His eyebrows shot up. "You… love me?"

"I know, I know I'm the worst! Of all the times to tell you, it has to be right after you get together with my cousin, of all people. I was going to tell you beforehand, 'cause I thought maybe… No, it's not like knowing that would've changed your decision, anyway, since it's just frumpy old me, but… I really do care about you a lot. It's super selfish of me, crying like this when I should be happy for you, for both of you, but… But-"

"Shhh." He held a finger to her trembling lips. "It's okay, Maya. It's okay."

She half-smiled, wiping her eyes dry. "I suppose I can't exactly suggest that we go get burgers now, huh."

"You could," he countered. "I'd say yes, too."

Maya gave him a skeptical look. "Because I'm your best friend?"

"Because I love you too, Maya Fey." With that, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, explaining, "I said no to Iris, because even if she's nice and pretty, she isn't you. No one is."

"N-Nick!" Shocked, her hand flew to her mouth. "You said no, just because of me? You're crazy!"

He shrugged. "I've done crazier things, when it comes to you."

That got a laugh out of Maya. She was still crying, but now mostly out of surprise and joy. Softly, she smiled at him and whispered, "You've always come to save me, time and time again."

"That's 'cause I'm completely lost when you aren't by my side," Phoenix replied, approaching her at a steady pace. Then, he rested his hands on her hips, lifting her up so he could finally unite their eager lips in a passionate embrace.

When he put her back down, Maya pouted with a chuckle. "Hey! You didn't need to pick me up, I'm not THAT short!"

Phoenix rubbed his spikes with a playful grin. "I don't know, you seemed to have some trouble reaching. Should I fetch you a step-ladder for next time?"

"Ladder, Nick, it's just a plain ladder!"

"You're ridiculous."

She responded by kissing him again, reaching up to run her fingers through his well-kept hair. It was everything she thought it would be. The pair got so caught up in each other, they almost didn't notice when the lobby door suddenly burst open, revealing their make-out session to a pair of prosecutors and one beaming little girl.

Franziska smirked. "Told you."

"MYSTIC MAYAAAAA!" Pearl exclaimed, charging the startled couple and tackling her cousin in a hug, "I knew it! I knew that Mister Nick was your special someone, and he just needed to figure it out!"

Phoenix sighed, "Thanks, Pearls. I'm glad you've always known how utterly clueless I was."

"Honestly, Wright, it didn't take much to know that," Edgeworth added with a smirk.

"And enter the condescending prosecutor," the defense attorney mused, before raising an eyebrow at Franziska. "Or I guess, prosecutors?"

"Oh Mister Nick, it was so lovely!" Pearl gushed, "I got to eat some yummy ice cream and talking about love with _Mister and Missus Edgeworth_!"

The room fell silent, as Franziska von Karma turned a color ten shades darker than her lover's suit.

Maya stifled a laugh. "Mrs. Edgeworth?"

"It has a nice ring to it," Miles decreed, taking his girlfriend by the hand and kissing her on the blushing cheek.

"But there's no ring _on it_ , right?" Phoenix implored, tapping his ring finger.

"Not yet," Edgeworth countered, speaking more to Franziska than to the questioning defender. The woman barely managed a silent "fool" before he went in for her lips.

"See?" Pearl enthused, pointing to the lip-locked prosecutors, "That's how you're supposed to be like! Do _that_ , Mister Nick!"

Maya beamed mischievously at her lover. "Well, Nick? Should we give Pearly what she wants?"

"I have no objections," he declared, pressing their lips together for a final passionate time.

And thus Pearl Fey stood in the middle of it all, surrounded by smooching lovebirds, fangirling as hard as one could. As the girl clutched her cheeks, she could only think that this must be what heaven felt like.

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey couldn't have agreed more.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And done! Once again, this fic was dedicated to the lovely Boo2020, whose work you should definitely check out if you're looking for more Phaya! Once again, thank you so, SO much to all of you who supported me, especially to those of you who gave reviews: Inevitable Farwell, JusticeForNoOne and of course the wonderful JP!**

 **Now, unfortunately I don't know what I'll be working on next at this point, and it might end up being a while until I can post again. Please know, though, that I am still active and will always be back to post more Ace Attorney! Thank you for reading!**

 **\- Sebastian0001**


End file.
